


残焰

by DagnyDream



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex drug, mob, モブ - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagnyDream/pseuds/DagnyDream
Summary: 爱丽丝死后，他又颓唐地回到了凡尔赛。
Relationships: Passersby/Arno Dorian
Kudos: 2





	残焰

**Author's Note:**

> 艰难复健，并不香的モブ

亚诺。

他听见有人唤他，将他的意识从深处打捞，声音遥远，又近得如同耳语。火焰般的红发似乎一闪而过，灼得他眼球生疼。他感到眼睛有些湿润，许是机体为抵御这疼痛的防卫反应。

他慢慢地，慢慢地眨眨眼，却只徒劳地看见黑色、灰色，移动的斑驳色块。他试图聚焦，与重得可怕的意识抗衡，逐渐地，才现出几个人影的轮廓。

“刺客，醒了？”一个人影发出声音，带着些调笑的意味。还没来得及反应其缘由与自身的处境，裹挟着酥痒的热先席卷了全身，把一股莫名的难耐朝他心口浇。这逼得他不自觉喘起了气，同时无知觉地蹭动紧贴自己身体的物体——据他并不十分可靠的感知，那应该是石制的地板与墙壁，在巴黎或凡尔赛的任何一个街角都能见到的那种。

而几个围绕他的人影显然注意到了他的变化，发出几声不怀好意的讪笑，接近他的同时将手掌落在他身上，胸前、腰侧与腿间，那些他从没叫爱丽丝之外的人触碰过的地方。

他带着无力的怒气毫无章法地挣扎了一阵，而这除了让面前的几人咒骂几声，并加固对他的束缚与按压外，别无他用。他泄气地不再挣动，在事情变得更糟以前，他终于透过愈发粘稠的思绪动用起了刺客的本能，开始分析目前的状况。

夜幕正吊在头顶，而他位于凡尔赛一个再偏僻不过的小巷，这意味着即使他呼救也不会有任何结果，或者说即使放在白昼也无异，这个时代的法兰西人都惧怕着什么，或是有更重要的事情要做；他现在双手被缚身后，两手被麻绳绑得紧实，虽然袖箭并未被卸下，但他体内勾绕的燥热与身体高度敏感带来的酥软让他失去了挣脱的气力，而这也让他意识到了另一个事实——他被下了药。这一切的罪魁祸首们正凑在他身前，身着红衣红帽，是典型的红衣军，其中还有一个平素打斗中最棘手的粗壮兵，不过亚诺并不想提及眼下他正试图隔着马甲与衬衫揉捏自己的乳首这件事；他自认与他们并无过节，至少他不认得他们的脸，不过换个角度来说，其实他与所有红衣军都有过节。

他绝望地得出了无处可逃这个结论，像条砧板上的鱼一般不再动弹。红衣军们倒乐得他的配合，将他笼在月光都难以照耀的阴影里，对他上下其手，带着浓厚的性意味隔着马裤挑逗他在药物作用下硬挺的阴茎，时不时戳刺几下臀间的穴口，预告他无法逃过一劫似的。

在令人生厌的快感间他有些出神，他想起在圣殿的底层被石块压住时的绝望——那石块似有千斤重，压得他胸闷气喘，压住了他唯一的希望，压住了他唯一的念想。他再没法忘记爱丽丝失去温度的躯体与再不能眨动的双眼，每当酒精令他半梦半醒，带他回到圣殿，带他回到那个他以为可以拯救她的瞬间，他都只看到刺目的光芒，与爱丽丝冰冷的尸体。

他的希望，他的念想，他的玫瑰。

也再没所谓了，那些种种，连同他自己，都永远被埋葬在了那里。这具留存在凡尔赛的行尸走肉什么也不是，不是刺客，不是亚诺·多里安，什么也不是。

凑至鼻尖的腥臭催促他回神，他抬起眸子，看见红衣兵扭曲的面孔，与抵在他唇边丑陋的阴茎。当然，他讽刺地想，现在或许是供红衣军取乐的工具。

在轻轻拍着他的脸说了两声“张开嘴”，而他并未作出反应后，红衣兵终于失去了耐性，一把上前捏住了他的下颚，同时将指尖攥进上下齿列之间，叫他为口腔内壁碰撞牙齿吃痛时被迫张开了嘴。并不打算给他喘息的时间，红衣兵将阴茎从唇角滑入，直直捅到了底。一时间膻味与腥臭塞满了口腔，而最要命的还是头部抵上咽后壁时止不住的恶心与干呕。他的鼻尖被埋进令人窒息的耻毛，呼吸不畅将他的眼泪都逼了出来。

而这显然不是红衣兵所关心的，亚诺喉肌的收缩让他舒爽地叹了口气，在他喉间停留了几秒后，便按着他的头开始了抽插，将头部一次次送入温暖紧致的喉腔。那物在亚诺口腔里来回进出，而上下齿列仍被他自己口腔的软肉钳着无法闭合，他只能被迫承接着抽插，鼻尖一次次撞进毛丛，在屈辱的承受中寻找呼吸的方法。

这边的酷刑尚未结束，他察觉到自己的下身也即将面临入侵。马裤不知什么时候被褪到了膝弯，两人分别分出一手抬起他的双腿，令他的臀尖枕在深蓝色的刺客袍上，而私密的穴口则暴露出来。令他更加绝望的是，比起被暴露的耻感，穴壁的瘙痒与急需被填满的渴望占了上风。空闲的粗壮兵靠上前来，探出手指用指尖浅浅戳弄了几下，大抵是感受到了过分的紧致与穴肉的瑟缩，他欣喜开口，“这家伙还是个处！让老子先来试试——”

另一边一个负责抬腿的士兵试图劝阻他，“你也说了这家伙是个处，你那东西这么大，一下弄坏了怎么办？还让我们吃什么？”

粗壮兵仍不从，一面自顾自地解下裤子，一面解释，“那药厉害得很，不信你自己摸，都湿了，肯定不会这么容易坏。”闻言，两个小兵便真上手摸了摸，一两根手指在穴里抠挖几下，便带出了几丝晶莹的液体。

两人惊异地感叹着“还真湿了”，粗壮兵没再理会，扶着自己那根尺寸不俗的东西就凑上了穴口，也不管嘴里含着根阴茎的刺客需不需要做些心理准备，就破开那圈肌肉与内壁，将自己完全送了进去。

粗壮兵哆嗦着连连说“真他妈紧”的时候，撕裂般的疼痛在亚诺脑袋里炸开了花，痛呼却都被嘴里的阴茎堵了回去。他喉间模糊不清的呜咽并未换来任何同情，震动却为插在他嘴里的红衣兵带来了足量的刺激，直接在他喉咙里开了精阀，射了他满嘴，部分甚至顺着食管直接流进了胃。抽出来时还有少量精液溅在了他的脸颊与唇边，红衣兵一手扶着自己软下的阴茎，一手捏着他的下巴抬起，端详了番他脸上的白浊与蓄在眼角的泪，似乎满意于自己的作品，扯出了个腐臭的笑。

一个蹲着扶腿的士兵见他完事，拉住他要求“换班”，起身边脱裤子边说“我也来尝尝嘴”。再次被要求张嘴时亚诺没再反抗，顺从地任士兵将那根东西塞进自己的口腔。他疲于反抗了，如果顺从能为他少招致些疼痛，那便再好不过了。

下身的粗壮兵在短暂的适应后开始了抽插，将那庞然巨物整根抽出，又整根插入，一次一次地鞭笞过穴口的肌肉与紧致的内壁。可疼痛并不长久，被强行破开的痛苦中夹杂的奇异快感逐渐占了主导，敏感的肠壁在撞击与摩擦中尝到甜头，将那酥麻的感知悉数送向大脑。

他喉间干瘪的呜咽逐渐变得婉转，被口中的阴茎撞散开的呻吟是上等的催情药。红衣军想来料到了这番变化，相对露出邪笑，接着上下都加快了操干的动作。亚诺对那快感熟悉起来，先前被顶得生疼的最深处此刻只感到缺乏照顾的空虚，在粗壮兵用力顶弄时才食髓知味地满足；而稍浅的那处敏感地则不被留心照顾，只在头部偶尔碾过时如同电流蹿过，引得他浑身战栗、高声呻吟。

或许，这样也不坏。在微凉的稠液相继打在他的肠壁与喉管上时，他模糊地想道。任这具身躯沉沦这等无上快乐，由理智出走，由他忘记圣殿，由他忘记兄弟会，由他忘记爱丽丝，或许也不坏。

又一根阴茎伸到他面前时，他无需要求便张开了嘴，龟头顶上咽后壁时也不再引起干呕的反射，而他甚至主动绞紧了咽部的肌肉。你看，他已经开始熟练了。

他下定决心只将快乐接收，任由理智在纯粹的快感中溺亡。不再将黏腻的呻吟压抑，亦不再否认身体的渴求。他扭着腰的模样让几个红衣军讥笑着骂他“婊子”，迷离的目光与轻颤的喘息又引诱他们更卖力、更深地操弄，将欲望都悉数释放。

亚诺。

他不知又被内射了几次，连后穴都容纳不下如此多精液，多得溢出来让深蓝的袍子也染上白色。他再度攀上顶峰之际，那声音又唤他。如同身处与刺杀目标沟通的空间，他的灵魂被抽离，被置于一方空白。

不，不要唤我。他蹲下来捂住双耳，在那空白的境界将自己缩成小小一团。不要唤他，不必唤他。如果跨越回忆的唯一方法是放弃理智，不再为人，他情愿如此。

亚诺。

那声音变得清晰，变得熟稔。他不可置信地抬头，将他魂牵梦萦的火红头发收入眼底。火红的，像是冬日里的烈焰，温热的，鲜活的。

本应如此的。他又沉痛起来，不愿再面对一个再不可能复生的幻影，不愿再将心口的瘢痕一次又一次生生撕扯开。

亚诺。

她又唤他，声音坚定，却柔和，如同他被逐出兄弟会后在凡尔赛宫再会她时，她说的那句“You are better than this”。

他感到委屈，他想控诉，想说，你明知我不能独活于世，为何选择这样离开我？你明知我不能再失去更多了。

亚诺。

她也蹲下身来，双手捧起他的脸，让他正视她，让他望向她眼底，望向他们一同为之奋战过的信念。

他抚上那双手，握紧了那双手，用力而又小心翼翼。

爱丽丝……他轻唤出声，面前的影子没有答复，也没有抗拒。

如你所愿，爱丽丝。如你所愿。

幻影消散时他仍半躺在那个凡尔赛的深巷，后穴正汩汩流出过多的白浊。几个红衣军尚未离开，似乎刚刚完事，正在收拾衣装。

“诶，要干掉他吗？”一个士兵一面整理裤带，一面指着他问。

“处理掉吧，免得将来再找麻烦。”为首的粗壮兵不耐烦地答，收拾完毕了转身抬脚欲走。

他的眼神凌厉起来。袖箭出鞘，即使几月未用仍锋利如初，束缚双手的麻绳被利落斩断。

他伸展开双臂活动了些许，仍在他两侧整理的两名小兵还没做出任何反应，就相继被袖箭割开了脖子，颈动脉的鲜血喷射而出，在刺客袍上留下了深色的痕迹。五六米之外正缓步离开的两名红衣兵听见响动，回头查看情况，却双双被幻影剑爆了头，没来得及摸出武器就倒地不起。

确认了再无存活，他向后靠上了墙壁，喘着气缓了缓，抬手用拇指擦去颊边血液与精液的混合液体。他这才注意到脚边有面沾满灰尘的法兰西国旗，三色条纹都快辨不清，想必是躺在此处任行人践踏多时了。

而他没注意到的是，另一侧，刺客袍的尾端，鲜红的血液与浊白的精液交继沾染在深蓝色的袍尾，三色的条纹拼接出了法兰西的国旗。

没停留太久，他理理衣衫站起身来，犹豫片刻就将地上那面国旗捡起，抖抖灰尘，庄重地折叠成小块置于胸前。

它会有再被升起、被荣耀的那天。他如此坚信。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 先前找老師約了靚圖：https://tongjingnian.lofter.com/post/1ec02180_1cb23a0f4


End file.
